YuGiOh! NExt Generation
by Sakura Solo
Summary: It's been 6 years since Battle City. Now, Yugi and Tea are getting married, and Joey and Mai are going to have a baby! YugiTea fluff, with joeymai, and ts, and si! R&R!
1. Happily Ever After

Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation  
  
Me: Hey! I thought I would try my hand at writing another next generational fanfic, so here it is!  
  
Toki: Cool idea. Couples are Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Tristian/Serenity, and Seto/Isis.  
  
San: Ms. Solo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Princess Mononoke, or any other anime.  
  
Chapter 1: Wedding of the Year  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning in Domino City, in early May. The sun was out, and it was in the 70's. It couldn't have been a more perfect day for a wedding. At least that's what Yugi thought.  
  
It had been six years since Yami had battled against Malik for the fate of the world, and he had won, only to go back to his own time, since it was discovered that his wife, Anzu, had been captive in the Shadow Realm for the last 5,000 years. After the lovebirds said good bye, Yami told Yugi to take care of Tea, and he was, since today they were getting married today! Yugi was musing about this while Joey and Tristian were helping set up.  
  
"Geez, Yuge, today's the big day," Joey said happily as he set up the makeshift altar. The priest, Tenchi Misaki, had just shown up, and was preparing the words. Yugi blushed, "Yeah, I love Tea, and she wants to be married as much as I do, but-" "But, nothing," Tristian interrupted, "you'll do fine." With that, they took to the side, as a blushing Tea was brought down the altar by her father.  
  
Tenchi turned to the young couple, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for these two to be bound together forever in holy matrimony." He turned to Yugi, "Do you, Yugi Moto, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer or poorer, for better of for worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Yugi stared at Tea, who was blushing bright red through her delicate lace veil. He smiled, "I do."  
  
Then, Tenchi turned to Tea, "Do you, Tea Gardener, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Tea gave Yugi a shy smile, "I do."  
  
Tenchi smiled, "Who so ever does not wish for these two to be bound in holy matrimony may do so now, or forever hold your peace." Nobody said anything, since they had wanted to happen for a few years now. Tenchi nodded, "You may now kiss the bride." Yugi wrapped his arms around her slender form, and kissed her passionately. Everyone whooped, and headed upstairs.  
  
The kitchen had been set up as a buffet, and the living room had been cleared for a dance floor. As soon as everyone sat down, Joey who was best man, raised a toast, "Here's to Yugi and Tea, a great couple, and hat they have a great life together." He then turned to a blushing Mai, and announced, "As you all may know, Mai and I have been married for a year now, and we want to say that... we're having a baby!" At this moment, the expecting couple was congratulated. Tea grinned at Mai, "Wow! You're pregnant? When did you find out?" Mai giggled, "Just yesterday. Poor Joey fainted." They giggled, while Tristian and Yugi congratulated Joey. Recovering from this, Joey pointed out," For the first dance, the bride and groom have the first dance."  
  
The newlyweds headed over to the "dance floor", and a slow song played on the combo radio/cd/dvd player:  
  
Once, as my heart remember,  
  
All the stars were fallen embers.  
  
Once, when night seemed forever  
  
I was with you.  
  
Once, in the care of morning  
  
In the air was all belonging.  
  
Once, when that day was dawning.  
  
I was with you.  
  
How far we are from morning  
  
How far we are  
  
And the stars shining through the darkness,  
  
Falling in the air.  
  
Once, as the night was leaving  
  
Into us our dreams were weaving.  
  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping.  
  
I was with you.  
  
Once, when our hearts were singing,  
  
I was with you.  
  
The song ended, and Yugi told Tea, "I love you," before kissing her tenderly.  
  
After the party was over, Tea was looking over the ocean, from the hotel where she and Yugi were spending their honeymoon. Yugi saw her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Like it," he asked while nuzzling her neck. Tea giggled, and turned around to face him. Finally, after all these years, they were finally married. Yugi pulled her close, and kissed her softly, before parting her lips with his tongue to explore her mouth. This went on for quite some time, when they took it inside.  
  
Me: Okay, the song was by Enya.  
  
Toki: Read and review!  
  
San: NO flames, please. 


	2. Parents, Babies, and a Wedding

Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation

Chapter 2: Parents, Babies, and a wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , Angelic Layer, Card Captor Sakura, or Hikaru No Go. I apologize for the lack of updates, but I have had a major case of writer's block! Enjoy the chapter!

A few weeks passed for Joey and Mai, as they prepared for the coming bundle of joy! Since Joey was working full time for Nippon (a tv station in Japan!!!), he wasn't able to help out much. However, Yugi and Tea were willing to help out.

It was a sunny afternoon in early July, and since Joey was in Tokyo interviewing Hayao Miyazaki on his latest movie, _Howl's Moving Castle_, Yugi and Tea were helping Mai decide on baby names, since it was going to be a girl!

"How about "Emma'" Yugi suggested as Tea and Mai looked through a catalogue filled with just about everything a baby could ever need. Of course, Tea and Yugi had just learned that they were expecting twins, and they were waiting for Joey to come back, so that they could share the news! Tea smiled sweetly at her husband, "That sounds nice. What do you think, Mai?" The older blonde smiled, "That was my grandmother's name. She was from England. My grandfather was a wealthy Japanese merchant who spent some time in London, and while he was there, he met her, and they got married." Yugi nodded, "Was this before or after World War Two?" Mai said, "It was 1943, so it was during the war. He was in charge of several factories near Osaka. Thankfully, he survived the napalm bombings before the war ended." Tea sighed, her stomach hurt due to being pregnant with twins! That's when the doorbell rang. "Probably the mailman," Mai remarked offhandedly, and she returned with an invitation! "What is it, Mai," Tea asked curiously. Yugi noticed the address, "It's from Kaiba! What does he want?" Mai looked at the letter, "It looks like Mr. Moneybags is **finally** getting married to Isis. It's about time they did." Yugi smiled, it was about time Kaiba found someone to open up to, and he wished the two of them the best of luck.

Some time later, Joey got back, and invited Yugi and Tea to stay for dinner. Since Mai was to worn out to cook, they ordered some pizza. In the middle of eating, Yugi, who was blushing, announced, "Well, Tea and I have been married a couple of moths now, and we're expecting twins!" "Way to go, Yuge," Joey shouted happily! Mai smiled, "When are you due?" Tea blushed, "Not until Valentine's Day." Plenty more congratulations went around.

Another month passed, and the day of Seto Kaiba's wedding arrived. Since Tristian and Serenity were out of town planning their wedding, the two couples showed at the chapel. Except for them and Mokuba, it was a private wedding. Mai's pregnancy was just beginning to show, and Tea's stomach was rounded slightly. After the "I' do's", Seto waited for a moment, unsure of what to do. Isis rolled her eyed and kissed him! With that, Seto finally kissed his wife, much to the relief of the guests. At the buffet, Mokuba raised a toast, "Here's to Seto and Isis, so that I don't have see them making out in his bedroom." Seto gave his brother a death-look, and Mokuba shut up.

The next few months went along fine, except when Mai had false labor, which scared Joey to no end. Finally, right after New Year's Day, Mai's water broke in the middle of the night.

"Jeez Mai, couldn't you wait for a few hours," Joey complained as her checked her in. Mai rolled her eyes, "Look, I can't help it. This baby's coming, whether you like it or not." Soon, she was wheeled into the delivery room, while Yugi was cuddling a very pregnant Tea.

After 5 hours of an intensive labor, the hard work was paying off! "One more push! Got it! It's a girl," Joey exclaimed happily, as the tiny baby was laid in her mother's arms. She had light brown hair and green eyes. Joey stroked her cheek, "Hey there, Emma, I'm your dad." Mai smiled at her infant, "Hi there, I'm your mom." Emma started to cry, and Mai cuddled her. A few minutes later, Yugi and Tea came in to see her, and they thought she was beautiful.

A month later, Tea went into labor. Interestingly, she was 6 cm dilated, so she was rushed into a delivery room immediately. Yugi held Tea's hand and coached her through it all. Soon, their efforts were rewarded. "Congratulations it's a girl," the doctor told them. "Where's Nathan," Tea asked. Yugi squeezed her hand, "He's about to join Sakura." Tea gave another push, and pretty soon, she was holding both twins in her arms. Yugi wrapped his arms around her, and they admired their children. Sakura was the spitting image Tea, with brown hair and blue eyes, while Nathan had black hair with blonde bangs, only his hair was limp, and he had brown eyes. Joey, Mai and Emma came in a few minutes later to see the twins.

When they came home from the hospital, Tea put them to bed, and while Yugi was answering the phone, she sang them a lulluby:

Lay Down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now

Dream-of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away.  
  
Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping  
  
What can you see?

On the horizon.

Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea

A pale moon rises.

The ships have come

To carry you home.  
  
And all will turn to silver glass.

A light on the water

All souls pass.  
  
Hope fades

Into the world of night.

Through shadows falling,

Out of memory and time.  
  
Don't say

We have come now to the end.

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again.  
  
And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping.  
  
What can you see?

On the horizon.

Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea

A pale moon rises.

The ships have come

To carry you home.  
  
And all will turn to silver glass.

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the west.   
  
Sakura and Nathan were lulled to sleep, and Tea closed the door to the nursery. Yugi walked into the master bedroom, and kissed Tea sweetly, as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
